Ever After High Saga
'''Ever After High Saga '''is an extended fanfiction created by Power of the Mets herself. The series focuses more on Apple White’s experiences as a praised popular girl rather than anything else. The series follows a different continuity than the regular series made for Kangaroos. Main Cast * Apple White - Pretty, popular, and a little twisted, but that’s why people like her! She is the daughter of Snow White, and she is explained to have hair as gold as a 24-carat gold bar, unlike Blondie Lockes, who is said to have hair as gold as the rising sun. * Briar Beauty - Apple’s closest friend. Can pass out at any moment. It was a curse from her mother that went into her genes, and she is said to eventually go to sleep for 500 years. * Shinji Ikari - Boyfriend of Apple White. The Third Child. Son of the infamous Gendo Ikari, the Witchcrafter. He wants to be a rebel, for obvious reasons, but others are demanding him to do otherwise. * Raven Queen - A shy, awkward student. With Apple’s help, Raven becomes a rebel opposing her mother, the Evil Queen. * Roger Baugh - A regular teacher, or is he? Is he a spy? Is he a spy of Eris? Who knows? He’s the son of a fairy and a werewolf, however, he only shows werewolf attributes. * Maximum Ride - Daughter of an angel. Rides motorcycles anyways, * Madeline Hatter - A crazy fourth-wall breaker. Not aware she is in a fanfiction, but she is aware of “voices”. * Emma Monday - Daughter of Cure Serendipity. If you like being Cure Destiny so much, why don’t you just go and marry her, Emma? * Spectral Winston Zeddemore - His only line in canon is “Your destiny” so should he be here? Should he not? * Some Other Rebels - Goofy, Mushu, Flounder, Hong Meiling, and Santa Claus. Activated the Heart of the Crystal Gems in Ireland together. * Spectral Peter Venkman - Accidentally enrolled instead of a different student, Harry Contrary, son of the titular character of Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary. Spectral Peter knows nothing about the nursery rhyme so he just thinks that Mary is cloning herself and when her organic body dies, she is born into a new body, the body being one of the "pretty maids all in a row". His destiny, according to Blondie, is to DIE a tragic death, because she might think his father will die a tragic death. * Eris - The Goddess of Chaos. Looking for the Storybook of Legends. * Asuka Langley Soryu - The Second Child. Rude but under confident. * Blondie Lockes - An oblivious airhead. She knows nothing that is going on for the show, and she only has friends because she has a stupid-enough brain to pay them. * Daring Charming - He is destined to be the beast of Beauty and the Beast, but he has been living a lie, since everyone thought he was the prince from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. * Darling Charming - She is supposedly destined to be the prince from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, but she isn't gay, so she's a rebel. * Dexter Charming - The nerdy younger twin sibling of Darling. Category:Books